


Holding On

by Enen_072



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Onshot, coz im not smart HA, dont have a name for them, hurt!boboiboy, poisonous weird koala thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enen_072/pseuds/Enen_072
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple mission. Investigate the planet for any power sphere, retrieve it, then leave. But with Boboiboy and the gang, their missions are anything but simple. Trapped in a freakish-koala infested cave by Adudu and Probe, they soon realize that the creatures were poisonous. And that one of them had bitten one of the elementals.....They had to get out, fast.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Holding On

Was this what dying felt like?

Taufan groaned as he turned to his side. His skin felt too hot and the wound in his right forearm seem to only throb painfully at the slightest movement. A hand on his sweaty forehead surprised him. He opened his eyes to see a certain teen clad in pink watching him with worried eyes.

"How bad does it hurt?" Yaya asked, knowing that asking if he was okay was probably stupid.

"Not that bad..." He tried to be reassuring, but he knew that his appearance was far from it.

"The others will be getting back soon. Just hold on a little longer." She said looking around their surroundings with the help of the bonfire Blaze had made for them, probably trying to find a better place for him to lie on than the rock he was heavily leaning against.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Try and track a mysterious power source in the strange planet they had landed in, confirm if it was a power sphere, then return to the ship for a report. But of course, when it comes to Boboiboy and the gang, everything was always far from simple.

It seemed that the mysterious power source was Adudu's doing... at least, that's what they thought at first.

The green alien had tried to lure them into a cave with a weird machine he must've ordered from Bago Go. It was just a small machinery that closed into a brief case ("Very portable!" Probe had proudly said) and had a weird satellite that would emit signals that must've triggered their ship's sensors into thinking it was a power sphere.

They had planned on trapping them in the cave and leaving them there as they try to find the _real_ power sphere hidden not too far from their location (Adudu had hit Probe multiple times at that—the robot wasn't supposed to reveal that part of their plan!). And they had actually succeeded with that plan as they intentionally blasted the walls of the cave causing rocks to fall and block their exit.

If only their problem had ended there... it, unfortunately, didn't.

Strange koala-like creatures, only with sharper and bigger teeth and small beady red eyes suddenly crawled out from the deeper parts of the caves. Boboiboy barely managed to split into Taufan, Blaze and Ice as one of them lunged at them at an alarming speed.

They didn't have to fight long before they quickly found their weakness as Blaze used his fire breath trying to get them to back off. They had surprisingly retreated at the sight of the flames, whimpering in fear and running back further down the caves.

Some of them had suffered a few scratches, but Taufan had been bitten after the one he had been fighting went a little wild at seeing the flames before running off along with its companions.

He tried to assure them that he was fine, and refused to fuse back with his counter-parts, knowing that the injury will be harbored by their original self.

However, no longer did Taufan started feeling a little fatigued and feverish as they started discussing on how to get the rocks off. The structure of the cave was too fragile, so forcing their way out might lead them to getting buried alive. Yaya wouldn't be able to lift all the stones away all on her own. And there were way too many rocks for Gopal to transform them all into soft desserts.

It was at this part of the discussion that Taufan couldn't hide his rapidly, declining health as he suddenly leaned against Ice, surprising the latter.

It was then they knew that their time was limited as they realized that those creatures may have been poisonous.

Eventually, they decided to travel further down the cave, hoping to find an exit point—or at least a part of the cave where they can blast off without the whole structure collapsing.

All except Yaya, Ice and (of course) Taufan, had to stay behind.

"I've managed to send a distress signal back to the ship." Ice suddenly spoke up from behind the rock Taufan had been leaning against, "I hope Captain Papa or Ochobot received it."

"I hope the others had found something as well." Yaya stated worriedly, eyes shifting at Taufan.

He tried to grin, despite feeling woozy, "I'll be fine."

There was a hand on his forehead again, this time, it was from Ice, "You're getting warmer."

"That's weird... 'cause it honestly feels colder..." He mumbled trying to curl himself further into a ball, wincing as he felt another spike of pain from his arm. He groaned, wishing this would end soon.

Taufan vaguely heard a soft crinkle of clothing before he felt something warm and fluffy settle on top of his head, then on his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Ice's worried look, and immediately noticed how underdressed he was without his fluffy hoodie—which he soon realized was what was covering him.

"Taufan..." Ice always sounded so calm and soothing, "...it's alright if you can't take it anymore."

He frowned from those words, "I'm not weak, Ice."

"I never said you were." Ice placed his normal hand on his head, ruffling his hair softly, "But if it comes to a point where you really need to... let go... then it's okay."

"I'll hold on... don't worry." He assured once more as he let his eyes flutter close for a moment, not seeing the other frown deeply. He burrowed deeper into Ice's jacket as he felt him place his ice hand on his hot forehead, probably to cool his temperature down.

He vaguely heard Ice and Yaya discussing something followed by a set of footsteps slowly approaching them and Ice's cool hand was gone.

"How is he?" He heard Fang ask in worry.

He wasn't able to hear the other's reply as they suddenly lowered their tones, probably thinking he was asleep. He was surprised when he felt a hand hold his uninjured side of his arm. He forced his eyes open to see Blaze, looking frustrated and worried at the same time, "You don't have to keep doing this, you know?"

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" He tried to sound light and cheery, which failed based on how Blaze's eyebrows scrunched further, "Do you want me to give up or something?"

"I'm just saying that you can trust Ice and me." Blaze's grip tightened for a moment before immediately loosening as he let out an involuntary wince, "You don't have to let yourself suffer like this."

"I'm guessing... you guys had no luck down there." Taufan sighed, "Since you're trying to convince me like this."

"They actually found a hole that we could probably crawl in. Ying is still down there with Gopal, trying to see if it will lead to an exit." Ice suddenly appeared next to Blaze.

"Shouldn't... Blaze be with them...?"

"They got torches. Those animals run off just from the sight of a small fire." Blaze said, eyes rolling.

"Oh... that's good then..." The burning feeling suddenly intensified, and he couldn't hold back the whimper that came out, causing the other two to flinch in worry.

"I wish Thorn was here, he'd actually be able to make a bed made of leaves or something." Blaze grumbled, probably trying to distract him.

"Or Solar. He would've thought of a way for us to get out." Ice sighed.

Taufan could only zone out for a moment, his mind buzzing from the fever. He let his eyes shut once more, his whole body going lax as he finds himself unable to fight the pain and fatigue anymore. He felt Blaze stiffen as well as Ice.

"Taufan? Taufan!"

A horrified gasp, "Is he—"

"He's still breathing— Api what are you doing?!" Ice sounded panicked for some reason.

"What does it look like?! I'm getting us out of here!"

"Didn't you listen to anything we just said? The cave will collapse—"

"Then use your shadow shield or something!"

"We would still be buried underneath hundreds of rocks—"

Their argument was immediately cut off from a sudden whirring sound and Taufan was pretty sure something bright flashed for a moment and everyone was suddenly cheering.

"Ochobot! Captain Papa!" Yaya exclaimed in excitement.

"We received your distress signal and Ying and Gopal managed to reach us in time to give us your exact coordinates!" Ochobot had explained, "Our initial plan was to dig you out, but when we heard it was an emergency..."

He trailed off, and Taufan was pretty sure from his semi-conscious state that they were now looking at him in varying degrees of worry.

"Quick! Get him to the medic bay of Justice!"

And just like that, everyone was in action. He felt gentle arms slowly carry him, though it didn't stop his injury from being jostled and caused him to flinch and whimper.

"It'll be okay now, Taufan." Just from the tone, he could tell it was Ice. He eventually finds himself relaxing further into the other's hold, as yes, he can tell, that everything will be alright now.

"You did a good job, for holding on for us."

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly has been sitting in my folder for months now. Might as well put this here.


End file.
